The Drool of The Gods
by Wick3d Ang3l
Summary: A One-shot response to Saholia's Slobbery challenge on Dokuga


Okay this is a response to a challenge from Saholia on Dokuga. It's not great, but it was written in about 20 minutes lol Enjoy!

**The Drool of The Gods**

**by -Wick3d Ang3l-**

Kagome frowned as she looked at her friends, they had to be joking with her, right?

"Well, it's either that or you die of infection!" her friend Yuka said.

She shook her head violently, there had to be another way. People got serious wounds all the time and they never had to take such drastic measures. She would have to go to the village healer and find out what herbs she used on these type of wounds. "I'm going to go speak to Kaede, she'll know what to do."

"Kagome! Kaede traveled to the next village yesterday and will not return for nigh on a week. Please just trust us, this is the only way!"

She sighed in defeat, what other options did she have?

Lord Sesshoumaru was the Lord of the Western Lands and the son of Toga, the most fearless taiyoukai to ever exist. He also had a strong dislike for humans. Kagome huffed a little at that thought. It was more like a burning hatred for anything human or associated with humans. The only reason he tolerated them was because his father had requested it.

Kagome was nothing more than a peasant. She lived in a small village on the lands of the Western Castle and worked as a cook there. When she thought about it she had only actually seen the Lord of the house once and it was not a pleasant meeting. He had been angry with a demon that worked in the kitchen with her and killed him in front of her. She had receive a glare, but he turned and left with that warning and from then on she vowed never to anger him. Now she was about to do something that had the potential of getting her ripped to shreds like that demon.

Her eyes wondered down to her bleeding arm. Maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought. She tried to lift it to get a better look and sighed. Okay, so it was as bad, possibly even worse and if Lord Sesshoumaru didn't kill her it surely would.

She silently cursed Inuyasha as she slunk through the halls of the large castle. The wound had happened during one of their many sparring matches. Inuyasha was a hanyou and she was a miko so they often tested their abilities on each other. Today she had done something stupid. It had been a rumor since his birth that he was the Lord's brother, a bastard child conceived by the previous lord and a lowly servant. Kagome had made the mistake of mentioning this during their taunts before the sparring began. She was sure Inuyasha had meant to kill her, but she was lucky enough to have side stepped a bit. She was still hit, but the wound wasn't lethal, at least not immediately. Much to her dismay she also couldn't heal herself since her powers had been honed for attack and defense. Her sister Kikyo was the healer of the family, but she had been married away to a nobleman from another village.

She cursed again. Luck was never on her side.

As she stood in front of the large door to his personal scroll room she cringed. The demon was obviously angry about something and she nearly jumped out of her skin when something crashed against the door.

"Get out!" she heard him roar.

Not moments later his personal ward, Jaken, came skittering out, nearly knocking her to the ground. He glared at her for a second and laughed as he thought about her certain demise. Before she knew it he was gone.

She took a deep breath as she reached a hand up to knock on the door. By now her whole body was shaking in fear of what the creature behind this door could do to her. "Human, I can smell your blood. Enter."

The thought of turning and running crossed her mind, but she knew if she did he would easily track her down and kill her for bothering him. If she was going to die she may as well die for being brave instead of being a wimp. She took a deep breath and entered the room to see his elegant form standing by the window.

"Close the door."

She nodded and did as he asked. She didn't want to do anything to incur his wrath. Her heart pounded wildly as the taiyoukai turned and looked in her direction. His glance went directly to her arm and if she didn't know any better she would think that concern flashed in his eyes for just a second.

"You smell of the half-breed. Did he cause this wound?"

She nodded slowly. "It was an accident."

The taiyoukai nodded and before she knew it he was at her side. He lifted her arm and looked at the wound. Her face contorted with the pain, but she didn't dare make a sound. Her breath hitched, but she closed her eyes and took deep breaths to keep herself from crying out as he turned her arm to look at the injury from all angles. Finally he dropped her arm to her side. "You need to see the healer immediately."

"She has left to assist war victims in another village and will be gone until the end of the week. I, um..." she paused to recollect her thoughts. "My friends said the saliva of an inu-youkai has healing properties," she rambled quickly.

What happened next left her dumbfounded. Before she could protest his arms had wrapped around her waist and he jumped out the window with her. Once they reached an empty clearing he stopped and put her down. Her eyes were wide with shock as he turned to her. "You will speak of this to none. The castle healer is a useless old man who doesn't know yarrow from poke root so I will heal you, but you must tell your friends that the castle healer treated you."

Suddenly in a gust of wind he was transformed from a man to a large dog. She shrank away as his large came down toward her. Her fear turned to disgust as a large tongue flicked out and ran the length of her arm. Kagome decided that the thick layer of gooey slobber left behind looked remarkably like cake icing.

Once he transformed back into his normal form she realized that she held a new respect for the demon lord. He could have easily turned her away and allowed her to die, but instead he saved her. When they arrived at the castle he sent her away. Before she left she turned to ask him why, but decided that some questions were better left unanswered.


End file.
